The End of Time
by broken-trinkets
Summary: "I will love you till the end of time, I would wait a million years." Sad, angsty one shot on our favourite Knight and Princess. Read and review please! Possible sequel to this.


A/N: A sad one shot on everyone's favourite Knight and Princess. If enough reviews come in, I may do either a sequel or the same one shot through Diana's perspective. Also, check out my other fic, What Have I Done! It's also about BMWW so yup. :)) Enjoy!

Inspired by Lana Del Rey's Blue Jeans.

Disclaimer: No I do not own Justice League, you should know that by now!

* * *

I will love you till the end of time, I would wait a million years. Promise you'll remember that you're mine. Baby can you see through the tears? Love you more than those bitches before, say you'll remember oh baby say you'll remember.

* * *

He wouldn't survive this. He knew it.

It started when he finally let her in his life. Diana had been seeing this other guy for awhile and it ate him inside out. He had always known Diana was a very, very wanted female, but seeing her sway to music wrapped tightly in another guy's arms, a piece of his heart died. He burned with jealousy and knew that he couldn't survive another day, even another hour of seeing his princess with another man. He was forced to acknowledge that he was irrevocably in love with the beautiful princess and made his feelings for her known later that evening. She was wary of him at first, but eventually believed that his feelings for her were true and were not born out of spite and jealousy.

Those seven months with her, were simply amazing. She was lovely, there was no other way to put it. She was lovely, she kept him warm on cold nights, the warmth of her body next to him. Her smile would light up his world, she was so beautiful, so genuine. He wondered what he had ever done to have the gift of her love bestowed onto him. He knew he didn't deserve her, hell no one would ever come close to her glory. No man would ever be good enough for her. And he was glad she could bear with his antics, his coldness. On their eighth month anniversary, he was all set to propose to her. And then because he was too preoccupied with thoughts of her, he had been off his game, and a woman was nearly raped because he was too slow. It was then he realised how much he loved her. He was prepared to give up the most integral part of himself, Batman, for her, for her happiness. It scared him, and he broke up with her that very night he was planning to propose to her.

It killed him, to have to do that to his princess. But he had to. He was about to give up his whole life for her, and the thing that really did it in was that he didn't even care that he was giving up Gotham, Batman, the safety of an entire city for one woman. That was what made him break things off.

Two months later, during a mission, Wonder Woman jumped infront of him, and took a bullet to the stomach in his place. He panicked, he didn't like to see his princess hurt. But this, this was different. Her healing ablilties weren't there, she wasn't healing. Her face growing pale, her hold on his arm getting weaker, all the blood that was spilling from her well toned body. He nearly died, screaming at J'onn to beam them up to the medical bay. He lost all control on his raging emotions. Why were her healing abilities gone? She was immortal, it didn't make sense dammit. Why her? Why did she jump infront of him? (Because she loves you, despite what you did to her, she still loves you.) He had never felt such loss, such confusion and despair in his life. Even when his parents were murdered infront of him, he had never lost control of his emotions so quickly. He paced the outside of the medical bay, where all the founders gathered waiting for J'onn to finish operating on her.

The tension was palpable, even Wally had his head in his hands, silently hoping that nothing would happen to the beloved Amazon princess. Shayera remembered the trip, where she asked if having faith in her Gods really did help her. Now, with Diana's words in her heart, she muttered a prayer to her Gods, praying for Diana. John was holding Shayera close to him, a distant look in his eyes. He had learnt so much from the princess and admired her so much, despite thinking she was a rookie at first. Clark was pacing endlessly, up and down the coridoor, muttering to himself, trying to think of possible reasons her healing abilites were gone.

J'onn came out, a tear down his face. That alone said enough. He said that Diana would not make it, even with all the tecnology they had, it was simply not enough. The bullet had punctured a lung and her internal bleeding was too severe. She had only a few minutes left. She had requested that they each go in one by one, before going in as a group.

Bruce had refused to believe that she was dying. She was immortal, fuck all that dying bullshit. She couldn't leave, not like this, not now, not ever. He couldn't even begin to process a world without Wonder Woman, a world without Diana's warmth, a world without his princess. She was his sole reason for living, for being who he was. What would become of him without her? It was then he wanted to kill himself, wanted to torture himself for breaking the Princess' heart. For letting her last two months living, be in pain and torment. J'onn walked over to him, voice breaking, and told him why the Princess had lost her healing abilities and immortality. And that was enough to break what little remained of his heart.

When all the others had gone, he stalked into the room. He told himself he wouldn't cry, he wouldn't let himself. But seeing his princess, near lifeless and on her death bed, it made his gut wrench and made him want to throw up. It was like the acid was burning his insides but he put up a strong front. If not for him, for her.

"Hey," she smiled weakly.

"Why, Diana. Why didn't you tell us?" He spat out.

"Because I knew you would disapprove."

"Hell, for a good reason! Look at you, this is my fault! Why didn't you tell me that your Gods had punished you for falling in love with me, and that they took away your immortality the day we officially got together? You shouldn't be out there, battling when your life was at risk, Princess. Why didn't you tell us?" She heard the underlying message loud and clear. (Why didn't you tell me?)

"What difference would it make, Bruce. I would never have gotten my immortality back, and those seven months were the happiest time of my life. I'm happy dying now, happy because I got seven months of pure bliss and happiness instead of a forever of emptiness. I found my missing piece in you. Bruce. I love you."

"Princess..." Tears threatened to spill out of his crystal blue eyes.

"From the moment I first laid eyes on you, I was hooked. You had this confidence, this amazing factor about yourself. And then I grew to love you, and your mysterious ways. Bruce, I will love you till the end of time, I would have waited a million years for you. Everything I do is for you. Please promise me that you're mine, forever and always. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone else, Bruce. A piece of me died when you said that it was over, but I accepted it. You let me go. And now, Bruce, after I die, please let me go. Move on, and fall in love all over again. We just weren't meant to be."

He choked back a sob and brought his hand to her face, softly caressing it. Memorising every aspect of her voice that he secretly found sexy as hell, every inch of her flawless body, every part of her that he fell in love with.

"Just wanted to spend my last private moments telling you this. Please call the rest in now. I believe I don't have much time left."

He couldn't find the strength to argue with the princess, he just sent a telepathic message to J'onn and the other five founders walked into the room.

"The seven founders, it's been a real honour. I regret nothing, and I thank you all for all you have done for me, and for Earth. Never forget the mission, you six are really Earth's finest warriors and I have been blessed to be able to call you my friends."

Wally and Shayera sobbed heavily while John, Clark and J'onn let a few tears spill from their eyes. Bruce remained stoic, with his cowl on. He had to be strong, his strength was all that he had left. His sanity and heart were gone, taken by the princess.

"I feel like I'm fading away. I'm dying soon, I can feel it." Diana spoke casually, as if she was commenting on the weather. For the first time since they were all assembled, Bruce spoke.

"No," he whispered as he made his way next to her, and kneeled down. "I won't let you go away, not this time. Diana, you need to fight, I'm sure if we have just a bit more time, we can find a way to-"

"I'm sorry, Bruce. My time's up. Please move on, and remember that I love you. My friends, may Hera bless your souls."

And with that, the line went dead.

Bruce grabbed onto her hand as tightly as he could, tears in his eyes, going "no, no" softly to himself. He had just lost his princess, without ever letting her know how he felt. Hell, he had never even told her that he loved her before.

He felt Clark clutching his shoulder and he could feel his hand trembling. All remaining founders were in all out tears, except for him. He stayed with her lifeless body, "I love you" echoing in his thoughts at first, then softly whispered, then said loudly. His voice reverberated through the room, as if hoping that maybe saying it aloud now, she would get his message loud and clear from wherever she is now.

"She knew, Bruce. She knew." Wally said, the six founder now gathered by her bedside, glancing down on the perfect, lifeless body of the lovely, Amazon Princess; mourning her memory.

In that moment, he knew. He wouldn't survive this. He would just be existing, he would never survive without his Princess.


End file.
